


The Alternative Punishment

by TheMysteriousWriter



Category: Coming Out On Top (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 08:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14890982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMysteriousWriter/pseuds/TheMysteriousWriter
Summary: Basically, when you lose to Gergor and Dante at the end of Amos's mean route, this is what I think should have happened.





	The Alternative Punishment

"I'll give you one chance to submit before I humiliate you further." Amos said, a smug look on his face.

"Alright. I submit." Gregor said, looking sincere to Mark, but apparently Amos knew better.

"If only you were serious, you could save yourself some pain." Gregor suddenly sprung from the wrestling mat, attempting to land a haymaker. Amos easily swerved away, grabbing Gregor by the torso and flipping him, lifting him overhead before slamming him down. A thunderous crash echoed through the garage as his immense body landed.

"Holy shit!" Mark exclaimed, shocked at the move. Gregor, stunned, laying on the mat unmoving.

"Submit now. The day is lost and you've nothing to gain from this charade." Amos said, victorious. Gregor did not respond. Dante reached down and touched his hand.

"TAG!" Dante flew into the ring - a flash of sparkly-white lycra spandex, moving at speeds only a younger man could achieve. He darted towards Amos, a ferocity burning in his eyes, his tiger spirit unleashed as he yells.

"AAAIIIIIIIIIIIYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Dante yelled, and, with a mighty leap, he springs towards Amos. Arms outstretched, fists clenched, a thunderbolt shooting from the sky ready to smite the enemy. Amos simply stepped to the side. Dante crashed to the ground.

"HEY! REF! THEY GOT TWO GUYS IN THE RING! DQ! DQ!" Mark yelled at Willy, the referee, and he turned towards Mark, unappreciative of his vigilance in telling him how to do his job.

"DQ!" Willy headed straight towards Mark, looking somewhat pissed.

"I'll describe what's disqualification and what's not. Do you understand me?" This immediately started a fight between him and Mark, while Amos approached Gregor, who was still motionless, to make sure he was okay. Dante managed to reboot himself, and got back on the attack. He launched himself again, landing square on Amos' back, latching on like a hungry monkey. Amos groaned, trying but failing to swipe him off.

"Now I've got you!" Dante said victoriously. Amos looked back at him in disbelief.

"Gregor may be injured, so would you please cut that out?" Amos said, unimpressed with Dante. However, sensing the moment is right, Gregor sprung back to life, grabbing Amos' ankle and pulling hard. He tumbled to the ground. Together, Dante and Gregor have no problem subduing him. With Gregor pinning Amos to the ground, Dante begins taking a series of cheap shots. Mark couldn't believe his eyes, but restrained by the ref, he's helpless to do anything. Amos, held down under the tight grasp and heft of Gregor, and he continued to weaken as Dante wailed away on him. 

It finally occurred to Mark to stop resisting Willy. "Okay okay okay, I'll stop." Mark said. "Just please look at what's going on."

"That's right, buddy. I make the calls here." Wily said, turning around to watch the match. However just as he did, Dante stopped beating Amos, and snuck out around back outside the white lines of the ring.

"WHA?! Bullshit!" Mark said.

Amos, bruised and battered, lacks the will to continue. Gregor rests easily upon him as Willy slides over and counts him out. Then, Gregor suddenly started reciting poetry. Mark thought it was a little weird, but didn't bother to listen. Poetry had never really been his scene.

Dante came up behind Mark and ground the bulge in his singlet into Marks ass, the muscle making up said ass perfectly framed in his own singlet, the action pinning Mark against the wires of the ring. 

"I hope you're ready to get potted, my little flower." Dante said.

"You guys cheated!" Mark said, his body betraying him as an erection formed.

"It doesn't matter now. We lost. We're theirs now." Amos said, already submitting to his fate. Mark saw now that his singlet had been ripped from his body, leaving him naked lying face down on the mat as Gregor took off his own singlet.

"Yep. I hope your anuses are ready for this." Dante said, tearing your singlet from Marks body as he did the same to himself, leaving Marks muscular, sculpted ass on display, almost presented to Dante and his now exposed thick cock. Dante wrapped his hands around his dick and placed it between Mark's cheek, sliding his cock up and down between them.

"This time, I'm going to be giving _you_ the tip." Dante said, a grin on his face as his eased the tip of his dick into Marks hole.

Mark groaned, pushing his ass back to further impale himself on Dante's dick. Fuck, he hadn't even got the tip in yet, and already he was moaning like a common slut. And of course Dante, little shit that he was, was quick to point it out.

"Hey. Gregor! Check it out. Not even got the whole head into this tight muscle ass yet and already he's practically begging for more." Mark felt a slight sense of shame wash over him at Dante's words: here he was, a fairly ripped 22 year old wilfully submitting to this twink who must be at least 4 years younger than him. Yet, here he was, taking this shameful dick up the ass and loving it. However, any sense of shame was wiped from Marks mind as Dante grew tired of waiting, and just shoved the rest of his dick up into Mark with no prior warning.

Mark groaned as Dante immediately began fucking in and out, wrecking Marks hole with his cock alone. Mark thought he would never live down the humiliation of being fucked in front of Willy, Amos and Gregor, but his hard dick and traitorous mouth made in infinitely worse, both seemingly going out of their way to betray just how much Mark was enjoying getting fucked with an audience.

Meanwhile, over on the other side of the ring, Amos was also taking a pounding, only this time from Gregor. Gregor fucked Amos's fat, juicy ass for all it was worth, truly wrecking his hole, and was sure to leave Amos limping out of this encounter. As Mark watched, Gregor pulled all the way out of Amos so that only the very, very top few millimetres were just resting on the outside of Marks hole, before driving home, hard, powerful, and fast, forcing his entire length into the depths of Amos in one smooth move. Amos yelled out, groaning as his ass was fully penetrated with Gregor's impressive dick.

Suddenly, Amos made eye-contact with Mark, and winked. Amos must be used to this, Mark thought, because, as a full time member of this sex/wrestling club thingy, he must be familiar with being used like this. Getting his thick, full ass plowed while others watched on. Mark however was still new to the concept of being publicly fucked, but he couldn't deny that acting like a complete and utter slut while everyone else watched on so unabashedly gave him a certain kick. Well, they were already watching, might as well give them a show.

"Oh yes Dante, fuck me, fuck my tight, muscular ass with that dick. Show me who's the man around here. You beat me fair and square, so take my ass as your prize." Mark moaned, rhythmically clenching his ass around Dante's dick as he fucked in and out, in and out, each time striking Marks prostate and drawing a low groan from him as he did so.

"That's right bitch. This ass is mine now, you hear me? Your tight, fuckable hole belongs to me. No one else gets to fuck you, slut. Repeat after me: I'm your bitch." Dante demanded, stopping pounding into Mark for a moment with his entire length inside him.

"I'm... your bitch." Mark repeats, a lust-addled glazed out view covering his face.

"That's right bitch. You live for this cock now." Dante says, emphasizing that point by taking a move from Gregors book and pulling out 'till just the tip of his dick was resting on Marks hole before drilling in, sheathing the whole dick in a single thrust. Mark howled, the move sending all kinds of signals flying through his nervous system as the steady fucking began again.

"Fuck, Mark, I don't know what's hotter: Watching you get fucked like that, or feeling myself get fucked like this." Amos says, his voice straining slightly as Gregor continued to bang him, and Mark couldn't agree more. Watching as Amos's fat, fuckable ass ripple from Gregor's thrusts was so good, but at the same time, so were the sensations of his own ass getting dicked. But, as Dantes dick hit his prostate yet again, he knew that, though the view was so, so good, it could never compare to the feeling of a dick up his ass, or indeed, his dick in an ass.

Dante continued to use him, fucking his ass like he was just an object, a fuck toy designed specifically for Dantes pleasure. And, strangely enough, he was okay with that. He lost the match, so he gave up his ass. Those were the terms he had non-verbally agreed to when Amos and himself tried to wrestle them. And boy was it worth it, 'cause Dante was so good. Naturally, Dante was a horny teenager, so he went so fast, drilling Mark's ass like there was no tomorrow, and his dick was just the right size to strike Marks prostate, setting his whole body alight. Mark felt so good to know his ass was now just a toy for Dantes pleasure, whenever the horny twink wanted it, and he knew Amos felt the same. Hey, they'd already discussed this before the match just in case they lost, and the two were happy to become a pair of holes to pleasure Gregor and Dante. And, speaking of those two, Mark could feel Dantes cock twitching within him, a tell-tale sign that he was about to cum.

"Fuck Dante, fill me up." Mark said, glancing behind himself to where Dantes cock entered his body, watching as the hilt pulsated and spat out it's first glob of cum into his body, painting his walls white. Mark moaned as he felt his tight channel fill with teenage cum. Fuck, there was so much. A quick glance over told Mark that Amos was pretty much experiencing the same thing, Gregor coming to a rest inside him, a clear sign that Amos too was being pumped full of cum.

After what seemed like forever, Dante finally stopping cumming and pulled his now softening dick free from Marks wrecked hole, immediately giving way to a stream of cum that made it's way out his ass. Gregor did the same, and they both silently got dressed and left, leaving Mark and Amos lying there, looking forward to their next wrestling match.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I take requests, so if there's a Coming Out On Top pairing you want, let me know in the comments! :D


End file.
